


The Greatest Affair Ever

by MaleThirst



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, affair, bareback, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Is Randy Orton The Greatest Wrestler Ever? That's open to interpretation. Is Randy Orton The Greatest Fucker Ever? Yes.
Relationships: Randy Orton/Male Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Greatest Affair Ever

“So whilst I’m gone for my work conference, I need you to watch Randy. You know how he can get.” Kim told you as she handed you her hotel key. As her best friend, you were in charge of watching over her husband Randy Orton, as being a Wrestler, they can sometimes get into their own heads and do stupid things, “Kimmy, don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s on top behaviour whilst you’re gone.” You assured her, Kim giving you a big hug “I know I can always count on you Y/N.” She said as she parted, before taking her luggage and making her way down the stairs “See you when I get back!” She chimed from the bottom of the stairwell, and you waved her goodbye as she made her way out to her Uber ride off to the airport. You made your way back into your Hotel room and waved her goodbye from the window, gazing at her ride as it drove away, a simple action enough by itself, but there was more to it than saying goodbye to your friend. 

As soon as the car faded from view and time had passed enough that she couldn’t turn around, you made your way over to Randy & Kim’s room, and using the key she gave you, you let yourself in and made your way over to the bedroom. “Randy, you up?” You saw stirring under the bed and soon Randy’s head, followed by his torso appeared “Yes Y/N, I’m up, is Kim gone?” He asked faux groggily “Yes, she left a while ago, isn’t doubling back and left me in charge of you for the month she’s away.” A spark alit in Randy’s eyes as he grinned at you “It’s funny she thinks you can control me, when you’re already a slave to me, or rather” he yanked back the covers, revealing his nude form, dick standing proudly erect “A slave to the viper.”

You’d always been the least established of Kim’s friends, so you relished the opportunity several years ago to go out to a fancy restaurant to meet her new husband. From the moment you & Randy locked eyes however, there was something that connected, you were appealed by his gruff nature, it seeming intoxicating to you, him by your sweet nature, something he thrived off. After heading to the bathroom later on in the night, you were surprised to find Randy had followed you, until he pushed you to his knees and demanded you suck his cock. All thought of Kim gone, you did as he instructed. Later, he deemed your visit to the bathroom on a case of bad food, and you followed along with him, giving you a sense of adrenaline, ever since then, any opportunity to fuck you took, after training, late at night, even behind the scenes at WrestleMania, any chance to have him pound you whilst moaning his dirty praises in your ear, now with Kim gone for a month, you had The Viper all to yourself and you planned to use every moment. 

Back to where you were, you admired his length, massive in size, with a great set of balls to match, you gazed at it whilst letting a smirk crossing your face “Maybe so, but I still have control Randy, and I think it’s unfair how you’ve gotten a head start on me, so you will sit back and watch as I take off my clothes.” Randy gave a nod “Give me a show baby” he said as he rested his hands behind his head to watch you as you teasingly took off your shirt, shoes and pants. Once you got to your undergarments, you took a bit longer than usual, biting your lip as you gazed at Randy, who looked so beautiful watching you “Y/N, don’t, I haven’t gotten any in so long, take em off.” He grunted, and at this, you pouted “Poor Viper, we can’t have that, can we?” You shrugged off your underwear, your dick now visible to Randy “Fuck, you’re so damn hot.” He growled out “I’m gonna fuck you over the entire apartment.” “I’d love that sir” You sent back, his vow giving you butterflies “I knew you would” He grinned, cocking his finger towards you, a lustful look in his eyes “Come to Daddy.”

You crossed the room and got on top of Randy as you leant down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Your hands gripping each others heads as you deepened it further, Randy’s tongue dominating your mouth. Pulling away to catch air, Randy smirked “What would Kim say if she could see you now? Her best friend kissing her man like some common slut.” “Fuck her” you growled, somewhat surprisingly, you never went beyond petite sounded noise as Randy had his way with you “She won’t please her man, I’ll do it instead, and you Randy, deserve everything.” And with that you sunk down on his cock, sucking deep. Randy let a moan fall as you sloppily worked your way up and down his length, spending a lot of time on his cock head “Yes, that’s right Y/N, you know how to suck my dick right, know everything I like, keep going.” His praises only encouraged you more as you took him deeper, rolling his balls as well as Randy threw his head back, nothing but moans coming from the usually bold man. Soon you swapped positions, now sucking his balls while you stroked his cock, Randy now quaking beneath you “Oh fuck yes! God no one does this better than you Y/N! Oh God baby, keep going, Daddy loves this so fucking much!” 

You withdrew at this, leaving Randy whining “No baby, get back down there! Don’t leave me like this!” He cried out ‘Damn, Kim must really be cruel in bed and leave him with blue balls’ you thought as you got on top of Randy again “I think it’s unfair how I’ve had to do all the work, don’t you think you should do something yourself Randy?” He looked up to see you teasing your hole with his cock, and he understood your plan “You wicked whore. You want my cock in your ass huh? Want me to fuck you so deep that all you can say is my name?” You nodded and tried to sink down on his cock, but Randy grinned as he wrapped a hand around your waist and halted your progress, his other hand going to his cock and began to tease your hole “Nah Uh Y/N. I control you remember? It’s been that way since we first met, when I forced you to your knees and like a good bitch, you sucked me off." "Randy, please fuck me! I've been needing this since WrestleMania, fuck me hard daddy!" Randy breathed out deep, a cruel smile on his face "That's right Y/N, submit to me, tell me you want me, tell me you want me bare in your ass as I fuck you hard. Tell me you want me to pump the load in my balls that I've saved for you all up in that pretty hole” Your counter game with Randy's authoritarian nature finally caved and you began to cry to the heavens, not caring who heard you "All of that, fuck me, use me, cum inside me Randy Orton, do it Daddy, please!" 

Turning you over onto the bed so he was now on top, he burrowed deep in your ass, fitting his entire cock balls deep, your cries of pleasurable pain mixed with his passionate moans as you got used to his intrusion, and he experienced your tight walls coaxing him in further. “God Y/N baby, your ass is so fucking tight, so Goddamn perfect for me.” He began to thrust deep into your ass as if he was claiming you as he pumped in and out of your ass, like he owned all of you, like you were for his pleasure, only useful for getting him off. Randy’s face was contorted with pleasure before you, his expressions looked so hot to you, knowing he was in bliss because of your tight ass was beyond any euphoric experience you had known. Your combined moans began to get louder as you met him midway, his balls slapping against your ass at such a pace, you would be surprised if Randy;'s neighbours didn't hear you. He reached down and tweaked your nipples as he fucked into you, groaning out, you knew there was a more important task at hand, Randy had begun to sweat and you planned on getting it down your throat, so you moved forward in between his cleavage, licking the droplets up, making the wrestler groan above you “Such a good fucking whore, wants all of me no matter what. God I love this!” He cried out as he continued to pound away. 

The smell of sex surrounded you as you continued to fuck, the bedsheets now looking an utter mess, wrecked as Randy was having the time of his life between your legs. “Such a cock whore Y/N, you love every inch of me, which is good, cause I love every inch of you.” He growled out, leaning down to kiss you, also landing a sharp slap on your ass, gripping the red part he slapped in his hand “You’re mine, and you aren’t ever going to leave me.” His other hand locked around yours close on the bed, your other hand digging into his back enough to leave marks. Randy growled out at the pressure, and this helped even more to push you towards the edge of orgasm “Fuck Randy, I’m gonna-” your words were replaced by a whine as Randy seized the base of your cock “No, Y/N, we have all the time for seperate orgasms, this morning we’re coming together” “Randy, please! I need to come!” You whined out needily, making the man laugh at you before grunting again “I’m almost there, hold out for Daddy.” He demanded, and determined to obey him, you found some type of strength to hold yourself back and nod your ascent “Good” Randy got out as his voice began to turn into a mattering of growls and groans as he went faster and faster, loving how tight your walls were clenching around his cock, milking his oncoming release “Oh fuck! Y/N, I’m gonna come! Ready?” You nodded fast as Randy removed his hand from your cock and leaned down to whisper in your ear “Come for me”. It was as if a coil had snapped as you both cried out in pleasure as your releases shot out, yours over you, his in your ass. “That’s it Y/N, take all of my cum, fuck yes!” Randy growled as his cock continued it’s pulsating explosion.

He soon finished and fell onto you, sighing in pleasure, sated for now. “Good boy, took all of Daddy like a champ.” Randy growled out, as he looked deep into your eyes, wanting the compliment to register with you, as you traced his tattoos. Soon Randy lifted his head and gave you another kiss as he pulled the covers back onto you “Stay here, and get warm, later we’ll get up and do our thing before we fuck again.” “Sounds like a deal.” You agreed with Randy and rested back down as you began what you could describe as The Greatest Month Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
